Pokemon Mystery Drabbles
by SymphonyOfThunder
Summary: With a hilariously bad title, Pokemon Mystery Drabbles is here! A bunch of one-shots centred around the Mystery Dungeon characters. Enjoy the fluffy fluffiness!
1. Worth Living For (BeachShipping - PMD2)

**AN: Yay! Finally got this out!**

**One day this idea popped into my head. Basically, I will write a bunch of one-shots based off of the characters in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games. You can request pairings, which I explain better at the end of this chapter.**

**Warning: this chapter contains spoilers for the post-game of Explorers of Time/ Darkness/ Sky**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. The only characters in this chapter I own are Aria and Zephyr, who are based off of my Sky team.**

**Chapter 1. Worth living for (Beachshipping – PMD2)**

* * *

My ears twitched as I awoke on my comfy straw bed. I groggily opened my eyes was greeted with the _joyful_ darkness of Sharpedo Bluff.

_'It must still be early,' _I thought to myself. I was still incredibly tired from the day before. Me and my best friend had been sent into little Azurill's nightmare by ex-criminal Drowzee to see what was wrong with him. The poor thing was a locked in a comatose state and wouldn't wake up. He couldn't eat, drink or even move about!

The nightmare itself was... strangely beautiful. Weird mixtures of vibrant purple and pink shades blended together and made up something that was similar to Mystery Dungeon. We still had to do all the basic dungeon stuff, like watching our health and hunger (which seemed to go down twice as fast for some odd reason) and fight Pokemon there. Speaking of, the Pokemon there aren't the kind you would expect to find in a place like that. I was expecting mostly dark-types, maybe some ghost as well. What I got was a bunch of adorable normal and psychic-types, for example, Blissey and some that looked like Guildmaster Wigglytuff! For a place called literally called 'The Nightmare', it wasn't that terrifying. The Pokemon there just made me think that, while it was a nightmare, it still had Azurill's child innocence in it. It's kind of sweet, actually...

Me and Zephyr, my friend, weren't all that bothered by the dungeon. I found it to be a rather calming place. However, the end of the dungeon was what disturbed us. A really pulchritudinous and elegant-looking Pokemon named Cresselia appeared before us and shocked us with her spiteful words. She said that we were the cause of the distortion in space because we travelled to the future when the planet's paralysis was beginning. Those words hurt. Us, primarily me, could be the cause of everybody's demise. What she said next left a scar: the only way to stop the distortion is to erase our existence! Either we do it ourselves or she would do it for us. She actually started attacking us, but thankfully Drowzee showed up and interrupted her was-to-be slaughtering. Think about it though, all of this happened in Azurill's nightmare. We could've been killed inside of his mind. That's really disturbing to think about.

Cresselia's words left a real impact on Zeph, though, and I could see why. We basically had to kill ourselves in order to save the world. Personally I didn't trust what Cresselia had said at first. When we got back to Sharpedo Bluff, we talked about it for a while before I decided to pack in early. I was tired and wanted my bed. Zeph stayed up way after me though, contemplating over the problem. I didn't know if he actually ended up sleeping.

Eventually my eyes had adjusted to the eerie darkness of the room, so I could make out basic shaped very faintly. I glanced over to the left of me and looked Zeph's empty bed. I was expecting to see my partner snoring vociferously like Loudred did back at the Guild, but all I saw was a straw mess, which was a sign that he at least got some sleep.

I paused so my mind could comprehend the situation here. _'We were talking about killing ourselves earlier, now Zeph isn't here.. We also live on the side of a cliff...,'_ My mind went into full-on panic mode. "Zeph?!," I shouted.

I rushed up the stairs of the bluff to the outside and frantically looked around before spotting the small Pokemon staring at the sea, similar to Dugtrio, minus the crazy dialogue. Thank Arceus he didn't appear to be injured in anyway.

"Zeph?," I asked. I saw him jump slightly before turning to face me.

"Oh, hey Aria. You scared me there," he replied with a false smile. I could tell it was false. He didn't want me to worry about him, even though I was going through the exact same thing.

"You scared me, you idiot! I was worried you'd-." I couldn't finish my sentence. I broke down crying right there and then. I knew that Zeph moved from his spot and sat next to me to comfort me. We always did that whenever one of us was upset.

"Come on, Aria. Do you really think I would leave you to deal with this by yourself?," Zeph asked me, concern in his voice.

I replied back with a meek "no".

"Then don't worry. We're both involved in this mess and we're gonna get through it together!." He suddenly enveloped me in a hug. I felt heat crawl to my face as I wiped away my tears. I swear the the Pokemon I met at the beach on that fateful day isn't the same one I'm embracing at the moment. This Zeph is courageous enough to stand up to Primal Dialga, a Pokemon who had lost all control in himself and descended into insanity. The Zeph I met back then was afraid of getting his Relic Fragment from those Team Skull goons.

He has grown so much ever since Team Stormlight was formed, and it's the result of our close friendship. Our bond has never broken after all the things we've had to go through. Escaping the future, finding the Hidden Land, defeating Dusknoir and his henchmen, saying goodbye to Grovyle, stopping the planet's paralysis, me _dying_ and now the distortion in space. We've been through think and thin and I'm glad that we've strayed away from each other. We both needed somebody when we first met on the beach that day. Zeph needed a friend to be there for him and give him courage and hope. I needed somebody to help me. I didn't know what to do then, I had lost nearly all of my memories and Zeph was the one helped me deal with that.

"Okay, Zeph.," I started to say once he let go of me. "We'll find another way out of this.," I could see something sparkling out of the corner of my eye. Sunlight shone inbetween the vast mountains in the distance, lighting up the sky in all directions.

"The sunrise is beautiful.," I heard Zeph say.

"Yep, and so is our future."

* * *

**AN: Squeeeeeee!~ My OTP feels!**

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit dark. I was intending for this to be more light-hearted but I must have gotten carried away. I just thought that this scene was perfect for some Beachshippy-ness. I'll try and do some more cheerful chapters next time!**

**Speaking of, I do have the pairings for the next chapters planned out, but please request any pairings you would like to see a drabble of. If I can make something of them, I'll try my best. Just some things I should get of the way first:**

**- Yaoi and yuri pairings are accepted**

**- No lemons**

**- I will take pairings from all (release outside of Japan) Mystery Dungeon games into consideration (the Rescue Team series, the Explorers series and Gates to Infinity. None of the Adventure Squad games)**

**- Please request pairings from the same games. I don't want to see Gengar x Hydreigon or whatever**

**- If possible, give a shipping name, otherwise it will just be (Pokemon) x (Pokemon)**


	2. The Light Returns (RendShipping - PMD2)

**AN: I almost immediately got to work on this after my last chapter. I'm so excited to properly start this!**

**NaturallyDark - Thanks for the review and the suggested pairings. The only one I'm unsure of is Loppuny x Weavile but I'll take the others into consideration. Also I took your advice and did it in this chapter and edited the last one. :)**

**Chapter 2. The Light Returns (RendShipping – PMD2)**

* * *

Me, Dusknoir and Celebi all stared at the colossal beast before them. Primal Dialga, standing right next to the Passage of Time on frozen peak of Vast Ice Mountain. A soft wind began to gently blow, small snowflakes hitting my nose. I swatted them away as he faced Celebi when she began to speak.

"It's dangerous for Dialga to be that close to the Passage of Time! He could end up hitting it in the state he's in!," Celebi said. She was right, he could end up shattering it. He was like a madman, blind to common sense. Dialga stared back at them, growling mercilessly as he did. He occasionally made eye contact with Dusknoir, giving the ghost Pokemon a deep snarl.

"Come on. Let's defeat him and have him stop this reckless behaviour!," Dusknoir encouraged. I nodded and lunged forward towards Dialga, my Leaf Blade at the ready. I ended up hitting him on his neck, but he simply shrugged it off and hit me with a Roar of Time, which sent me hurtling backwards.

"Grovyle! Are you all right?," Celebi asked, coming to my aching body. She got an oran berry out of my bag and gave it to me. I took the berry out of her hand.

"I'll be fine. Thanks, Celebi.," I told her. Dusknoir suddenly attacked Dialga with a Shadow Punch, which made the giant step back a little. It obviously did more damage then my attack. I sprang back into action, burrowing down into the mountain. When I was directly below Dialga, I dug up and hit him. Thanks to him being part steel-type, it did a tremendous amount of damage. As soon as hit him, Celebi used Magical Leaf and sent him reeling back a bit more.

We kept attacking the insane Pokemon, whilst getting attacked in process. The fight went on for a while and we fainted a couple of times (thank Arceus for Reviver Seeds), but eventually the steel dragon was laying on the floor, with bruises and cuts.

"We... did it...," I spoke, breathing heavily. "We defeated Dialga!."

_'We did it, Aria, Zeph. And we know you did it too.'_

Another breeze flew past us as we expressed our joy to see our grim and lurid future completely switch around and turn into a beautiful and happy world. Sadly, the momentous occasion didn't last. Earlier as we were walking up to the peak of the mountain, I noticed my body glowing from time to time. It's happening again now, my body glowing more prominently. Celebi's, Dusknoir's and Dialga's too! I knew what was happening and so did everyone else: we were going to disappear. History has been altered, so we would have to disappear. Let me just say that it was worth it, to see this shit-hole turn into the magnificent place it is now.

Dialga's body glowed brighter than it was before, little gold bubbles forming around him. They appeared faster and in larger quantities than before, more showing up with every passing second. Soon enough, Dialga seemed to be fading and then... he was gone. The Dusknoir and Celebi started getting more bubbles while mine were slower.

_'I wonder how Aria is doing right now... Is she disappearing? How is Zeph handling it?,'_ I thought to myself before I was interrupted by Dusknoir.

"Grovyle?," he asked. I turned my head to face him with a _'Hmm?'_. "Grovyle... did I shine? Did I prove myself?"

I nodded my head at him. "Yes, Dusknoir. You shone bright."

"... I can... rest easy now.," he muttered before fading away like Dialga. It was just me, Celebi and the rumbling mountain beneath us.

"Grovyle...," Celebi said weakly. I stumbled over to her, as fast as my now heavier body could carry me. I sat next to her laying body, picked her up and held her in my arms. She was now considerably heavier now. _'Better not tell her that...'_

"Hey Celebi. How are you doing there?," I asked her.

"Not that great. Don't know if you've noticed but I'm kind of going to disappear soon.," she replied sarcastically. This made me chuckle slightly before I saw the sun rising off in the far distance.

"Look, Celebi! The sun is rising!," I exclaimed, pointing towards the shining orb.

"I-It's beautiful, Grovyle. I didn't know... something like that existed," she said weakly as the amount of bubbles on her grew. I started to hug her tightly, as her face turned red. This made me chuckle again.

_'She looks adorable like that...,'_ I thought silently to myself. Celebi suddenly spoke up.

"Grovyle, I-," she started before I cut her off, putting one of my claws on her lips.

"Don't worry, Cel. I know.," I told her. She was practically Blaziken-red now. I gently kissed her forehead, but eventually found myself kissing the air. She had faded away into nothingness. I was all alone now. The bubbles on me grew heavier and heavier and I soon found myself unable to move at all. 'At least I've done something to be proud of. I might disappear but memory of me will live on. Along with everyone else who helped. Celebi, Aria, Dusknoir, Zeph, the Sableye, everyone in the past and the future... thank you. I couldn't have done this without you all...,' I said in my head. I was my body start to disappear as well, soon I was nothing more than a memory.

* * *

"Ugh... ugh...," I groaned, trying to move my body. _'Huh? Why am I still alive? Was that all a dream? Is the future still a dreary wasteland?' _When I opened my eyes my vision was blurred. After letting my eyes adjust my surroundings, instead of the usual dark grey colouring sky in the future normally was, I was met with an alluring blue and pink sky. I sat up, my body aching as I did so, and looked around. To my left and right was no other than the ghost and pixie I befriended, respectively. "Dusknoir? Celebi?," I asked. "Are you guys alright?."

"Grovyle? Wh-why are we still alive?," I heard the phantom ask. I also heard Celebi groan as she got up.

"Is it... some kind of miracle?," she asked.

"IT WAS NO MIRACLE.," a booming voice before us said. Straight in front of me was Dialga... but different. He was no longer threatening, and his body looked brighter, his streamers and diamond going back to their regular calm blue colour.

"What?," Dusknoir questioned him.

"AS I SAID, THIS WAS NO MIRACLE. THIS WAS DONE BY A BEING HIGHER THAN MYSELF.," the time lord said. "IT WAS FOR THE SACRFICES YOU ALL MADE."

"So we get to live on? In this future?," Celebi asked him.

"OF COURSE.,"

I walked over to the edge of the cliff to shout at the top of my voice. "Hey! Aria! Zeph! It's me, Grovyle! I'm sending you this this message to let you know that the Pokemon of the future have survived! We're still alive and we're going to work together to help rebuild the future!," I yelled as another strong wind blew past me.

* * *

"Okay, Aria! Let's give it all we've got again today!," Zeph said enthusiastically to the half-awake Pokemon next to him. Her response was a big yawn. "That's the spirit! Come on!," he said as he made his way out of their cave-like home, his partner dragging her paws behind him. As they made their way into Treasure Town, Aria felt a strong wind blow her fur around, actually waking her up fully.

"Stupid wind!," she yelled at it. She heard something whisper in her ear as the wind started to die down.

"It's... Grovyle! … sending you this message... let you know... Pokemon of the future have survived! We're still alive... work together... rebuild the future!," she heard. She instantly turned around but found nobody behind her.

"Hey Aria! What the matter?," she heard her friend call out to her from the Kangaskhan Storage.

"Uhhh... nothing!," she called back and ran towards her dear friend. _'Glad to know you're all still alive. I don't know if we'll ever meet again, but we'll remain friends forever.'_

* * *

**AN: Done! I'm really proud of how this turned out, even though there isn't much RendShipping in this... I hope that scene with Grovyle and Celebi was enough for all you shippers.**


End file.
